


The Things We Do For Love

by Hanoj



Series: Everything will fall into the right places at the right time [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanoj/pseuds/Hanoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a wedding.</p><p>Brienne is torn between two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Any grammatical error is mine. I haven't proofread this thoroughly. I hope you still enjoy this.

 

“My Lady Ser, her Grace and Ser Jaime are waiting for you. Her Grace asks you to come. It’s urgent,” her squire appeared at the open door as she prepares their things before they depart for Tarth.

“Lead the way,” Brienne said and left her other squires to continue preparing their things for Tarth. They will be heading for Tarth in a not very small contingent as Sansa insisted on providing escorts for her, she has 5 knights from Tarth, as well as Jaime has a group of Lannister soldiers travelling with them. Brienne hopes that none will put assumptions on various house sigils traveling together heading south.

“My Lady, I heard you are getting married soon. Is true?” Tallhart leading the way asked her. She almost stumbled hearing what the boy said.

“Not that I am aware of.”

 

“I would not do that Sansa! You know how stubborn she is. Perhaps she’ll do that if you threaten to hang her squires, but I know you aren’t that kind of woman,” Jaime protested on Sansa’s suggestion.

“You love her, don’t you? Tell me my observation and gut feeling are wrong and I’ll leave you be,” she is challenging Jaime.

“Did I say I don’t? Will I abandon my rock if I don’t? It is something out of question,” he said calmly.

“Great! Well then it’s all up to Brienne,” Sansa really seem delighted after Jaime confirmed his love for his wench. “You should continue to woo her on your way to Tarth. I may be younger than you Ser Jaime, but I am a woman. And we, women, always want to be pursued like a precious gem.”

Jaime smiled at Sansa. “She isn’t an ordinary woman, and you know that.”

“She may be wearing a thick armor and fights better than most men, but she is a women having a soft heart of a woman. Perhaps you start seeing her that way so you’ll clearly see what’s in her heart,” Sansa finished with a smile.

There was a soft knock on the Queen’s bedchamber. Jaime went to open it and grins wide when he sees Brienne flushing. He stepped aside for her to enter and he sent her squire away before closing and bolting the door.

“Your Grace,” Brienne greeted with a bow. Sansa laughed along with Jaime.

“Stop it Brienne. It’s only the 3 of us here. We’ve known each other very well and we know you don’t need to do that.” Sansa is still chuckling as she speaks.

“Take a sit wench, you might fall hard on the floor without knowing what hits you after Sansa tells you what she told me,” Jaime gesturing her to take any seat.

“You can sit on our bed if you want, Brienne,” Sansa inviting her to sit near Jaime.

“I prefer standing.”

“Stubborn, pig-headed wench! Sit there on the bed. I assure you, you will feel weak. Besides, I think this will be a long conversation. Might as well drink some wine too. I can join you on that bed if you feel alone,” Jaime laugh and Brienne glare at him.

“Bedding comes after the wedding, Ser Jaime,” Sansa scolded Jaime in a laughing voice. Brienne thinks that her companions are already drunk. There is an obvious indication that the two have been drinking before she arrived.

“What bedding? What wedding?” Brienne asked.

“Sit Brienne. I asked you to come here in our bedchamber with Ser Jaime because we need to discuss important things that is concerning all three of us,” Sansa starts. So, Brienne went near the bed and sit on the edge, glaring at Jaime as she passed.

“What is it Sansa?” she frowns in confusion of what Sansa has to say.

“My husband. Well, Tyrion sent a raven about you. You see, all houses in Westeros know you and respect you more than you know. The North respects and will fight for me. The South is still divided but Daenerys is starting to win loyalty of important houses. In order to secure her throne in the south, she needs someone whom the South respects. She will need you. Tyrion said that Danaerys intends to make you her paramour. Having lived in the free cities almost all her life, Daenerys has brought some of the culture including a woman having a woman lover.”

Brienne noticed that her mouth is slightly opened while listening to Sansa. She is trying to comprehend what she heard, but she can’t understand it clearly.

“With you at Daenerys side, you can help her quickly unite the South. But, all of the Seven Kingdoms know that you are sworn shield to the Queen in the North. That will give Sansa power over Daenerys. The south is starting to accept practices of the free cities, including women taking women openly. If Daenerys openly proclaim you as her paramour, it will make people believe that you are loyal to her,” Jaime tried to explain to her in simple words as possible. Yet, Brienne still cannot understand.

“Daenerys cannot rule the South by fear. Yes, people are afraid of her Dragons but the realm needs a Queen whom the people love and respects. You have both qualities, Brienne. But, you are not a Queen. The commoners and noble houses respects you and will follow you even to seven hells if you ask them to follow. They will be united under you, and Daenerys ruling over them. It’s a matter of using who can give the Dragon Queen the best help,” Jaime added and smiled at her.

“So, this is just another Southern scheme. I will not agree to her wishes.” Brienne stubbornly said.

“Oh, you can’t say no to her wench! Trust me, what a Queen wants, the Queen gets.” Jaime smile to Sansa.

“But Sansa isn’t –“

“I know Brienne. What is between you two women isn’t a secret to me. It’s love. It may be a strange thing out of the ordinary but it is love. And this coming from a person who had a strange kind of love,” Jaime gave her a knowing, genuine smile.

“So, how will we stop this? I can serve Daenerys and help her convince the lords in the south, but I can’t be her lover. It’s… it’s - ” Brienne confused at the moment that she wants to just sleep and never return to the South.

“You must wed…with Ser Jaime!” Sansa exclaimed, her smile genuine.

“What?”

“I know my love. I know how your heart aches for him. He admitted his love for you. It’s seldom we, noble ladies marry a man who loves us,” Sansa by now is sitting beside her on their bed and pat her lap.

 “Sansa! I don’t love – “ Sansa put her finger on Brienne’s lips to cut her from talking.

 “There are many nights when you kept calling Ser Jaime tenderly in your dreams. A woman will not dream a man many times if he doesn’t mean anything,” Sansa is looking at her deep blue eyes. Brienne blush furiously from what Sansa told her. She can’t look up to meet the laughing green eyes of Jaime.

Jaime strode to her side and sit beside her too. He extends his left arm to give her a squeeze on the shoulder. She looks at him, surprisingly he isn’t smirking. He looks tenderly at her and gives her reassuring squeezes on the shoulder.

“So, do you accept to be Ser Jaime’s lady wife?” Sansa enthusiastically asks Brienne. The lady knight has not broken eye contact with Jaime, and simply nods. Jaime smiles widely and hugs her tight.

“This is great! We must go to the Heart Tree. I’ll send a word to the household. Your marriage will be done today. A wedding at the Sept would be nice, but I’ve learned that marriage through the Heart Tree is sacred. You’ll have a Northern Wedding first and the wedding at the Sept will be in the fortnight. That will give us time to invite the lords and ladies of the North. This is great!” Sansa bounce in excitement.

“Thank you, Sansa.” Jaime smiles at the young Queen.

“You two should prepare your cloaks. I’ll go to the kitchen and have them prepare a feast for the castle today. Oh, this is great! So great,” the Queen left the bedchamber humming a feast song.

“I think she forgets that she is a Queen. The kitchen will have a pleasant surprise to see Sansa buzzing around,” Jaime said chuckling.

Brienne smiles at him, words lost from her lips. Her heart beats loudly in her ears and she blushing hard. Jaime smiles at her too…and lean to rest his head on her shoulder.

“I love you,” he murmured. Brienne feels her blood radiates heat. She feels her entire body flushed. She always dream of the day she will hear it from him. She slightly shove Jaime to look in his face, which looks very pretty and sincere. She open her mouth to say how much she loves him too, but he covered her lips with his own – into a kiss.

 

The door of the great hall burst open and Greatjon announces, “The Lord and Lady of Casterly Rock! Lord Jaime and Lady Brienne Lannister!” Cheers erupted as servants and noblemen and noblewomen acknowledge the arrival of the newlyweds.

Brienne did not recognize she was being welcomed. All of a sudden her name sounds strange. The vows she said in front of the Heart Tree along with Jaime were also strange. Yet, she felt the presence of something or someone (perhaps the old gods) while she said her vows. Only a few people were present on their wedding ceremony. Sansa was beaming during their exchange of vows, and shed a tear of happiness when she congratulated her.

Jaime holds her elbow on their way to the high table where Sansa welcomed them. “My Lord and Lady Lannister. Here’s a feast to your marriage. May the old gods and the new bless you with many honorable children.”

 “Thank you, your Grace,” Jaime bowed and so did Brienne. They took their places on the high table and the Queen took her own table. Jaime smiles and addresses everyone.

“Your Grace, my dear friends, lords and ladies … I and my lady wife, Brienne Lannister of House Tarth thank you for attending this feast.”

Brienne was stunned that Jaime is proud to introduce her as his wife and still holding on to her house name. She smiled at him and the people in the hall. Once they are seated, the servants start to serve the first of the many courses.

She eats quietly, glancing to Sansa from time to time. The Queen meets her gaze in many instances and gives her a beautiful smile. Brienne is still confused. She did not dream of becoming a wife when she was younger. Unlike many ladies, she is not pretty or desirable even to common men. Her ugly face and hulking body caused both girls and boys to laugh at her. She grew up a solitary figure. No one wanted to play with her so she buried herself in reading and was glad when her father allowed her to train in sword play. Since then, she vow to be a knight. Marriage and having children only happens when she sleeps.

She was brought back to her senses when Jaime tugged her sleeve and asks her for their wedding dance. He smiles at her, and her heart suddenly stops beating. She never thought of becoming a lady wife, least not a wife of the golden lion of house Lannister.

“May I have this dance, my wife?” he asked her leaning so close to her ear. She instantly blush but shook her head.

“It would make an awful sight, my lord…hus..husband. You see I am not wearing a dress and I have a sword on my hip,” she gently refused him.

“You wound me, my lady. It is our first dance as proper husband and wife. Besides, everyone here wear their swords,” Jaime holding his left hand to his chest in a mock pain. Brienne smiles at him. It is true that after the war of the walkers, everyone in the north always carry a sword or a dagger. In fact, even women carries short swords and daggers all the time. But no other woman in the great hall carries a long sword, not only a long sword but a valerian sword.

“Shall we, my lady?” Jaime extends his hand and she accepts it.

Brienne was glad that no one seem to care that she is wearing breaches and tunic under her Lannister cloak. She apologized when the scabbard of Oathkeeper hits the leg of a nearby couple, who simply wave and smile at her.

“Enjoying our wedding feast, Brienne?” Jaime whispered in her ear, sending odd sensations all over her body. She didn’t respond. She simply rest her temple against his and she nods.

“Looking forward to the bedding?” Jaime once again whispered. She suddenly froze. She forgot the awful bedding ceremony of how ladies are stripped from their dress. She is blushing and search for the nearest exit. Just as she is thinking of her escape, the music stopped and Sansa stands up.

“It’s time for the bedding!” Sansa announces and the hall parted in two. Giggling women gather together and approach Jaime with hungry eyes. Brienne starts to panic when she sees slightly drunk men approach her. When the first man reach for her, she swatted the hand and hold Oathkeeper’s hilt partially drawing the sword. It was an instinct she has when she is attacked. All of a sudden, the hall fell silent and Jaime and the women also stopped. Even the musicians also stopped playing.

“I do not like to share. I appreciate that I’ll take my wife’s clothes from her body personally,” Jaime’s voice echoed through the hall. Brienne stands still, calculating every movement of men around her who seem disappointed. She will not give them the pleasure of seeing her body.

“Of course, you can give a try to wrestle her out from her breaches and tunic. I’ll count how many arms will fall before you see her out from her garb,” Jaime laughed seeing the horror in most of the people in the great hall.

“Let Lady Lannister be!” it was Sansa. Brienne breathe and tuck Oathkeeper back in its scabbard completely. Sansa gestured and the music resumed. She approached Brienne and offer her elbow. Brienne took it and they walk together out from the great hall to the corridors going to her new bedchamber, which she will share with her husband.

 

“Are you well, Brienne? You look murderous,” Sansa laughed. Brienne looks at her full of affection.

“I don’t know, your Grace. I am overwhelmed perhaps. I never thought I’ll get marry,” she honestly tell Sansa.

“If there’s any woman who deserves the best lord husband, it is you, Brienne. Ser Jaime loves you. He can make you happy and won’t even try to change you. See, he didn’t care that you wore breaches and tunic on your wedding. He is a good man…a changed man,” Sansa said.

“It is not Jaime that bothers me. I am afraid that I cannot give him happiness. I am not a proper lady. I am ugly. All men laughed at me when they realize I am a woman behind the armor. Ladies and commoner alike express their disapproval because I can’t walk like a proper lady should be. Now, I am the lady of Casterly Rock. What if Jaime realizes that I am not the lady suited for the rock? What if – “ Brienne said but Sansa cuts her mid-sentence.

“My love, Ser Jaime loves you. Even during the time when I was fleeing for my life in Vale and on our way here, I know how Ser Jaime looks at you. Both of you are good at hiding your feelings to each other, but I can see it clearly. Those times when you two quarrel during the nights in our camp shows how much you love each other. I know it, Brienne. I know you love him even before we love each other,” Sansa smile at her.

“Sansa…. Sansa, I don’t know how to tell you this. I am really confused. Yes, I love Jaime but I also love you. You know what I feel for you is true.”

“I know my love. And I love you dearly as my lover. I love you more than I love anyone in my life. You are a true friend, lover and family. You are the only one who stayed with me when I am homeless and penniless. You protected me better than anyone else. Of course, Ser Jaime was there all the way because of you. I don’t think he would abandon his duty and family for me just to get his honor back. He did all that because you are there,” Sansa is explaining to her like a mother explaining to a confused child.

“I really would like to keep you for myself, Brienne. Even if keeping you means starting another war with Daenerys. That is not the main reason. In truth, you deserve a proper life of a respected Lady. Having a lord husband and children will make you happier than you are now. I can’t make you happy forever. Having children will make you completely happy, that’s what my mother told me,” Sansa continued.

“Lady Catelyn…” Brienne said the name like a prayer. “Lady Catelyn would have been very proud of you, your Grace.”

Sansa pulled Brienne to one of the dark corners near her new bedchamber. They can hear the noise and giggles of the girls who are having the pleasure of watching the golden lion’s body.

“What is it, Sansa?” Brienne asked and scanned the empty hallways, sensing for any danger. Sansa lets out a low laugh. Brienne feels her cheeks getting warm.

“I heard many times that love is a powerful feeling. Brienne, I love you and you have to believe me that I let you marry Ser Jaime because I love you. There are things that we do for love, for someone we love. Know that I will always love you though you are already the Lady Lannister,” Sansa tiptoed and whispered it to Brienne.

Brienne looks at her Queen and hugs her. One thing leads to another and they are kissing in the dark corner. Brienne inhales Sansa’s familiar scent and kiss her hungrily. Sansa arch her body against the strong body of Lady Lannister and Brienne helps her reach ecstasy, stroking her beneath her skirt against the wall. After few minutes, they tried calming their breathing, arranged Sansa’s gown and continue towards the newlyweds’ chamber.  

They are in front of the door and Brienne shivered. She’s never been afraid in her life, not when she was threatened with rape nor when she was thrown at the bear pit. But she is afraid now, afraid on her own bedding night.

“You know the secret passages from here to our bedchamber,” it was not a question. Brienne nods. “You are always welcome to share my bed, Lady Lannister.” Sansa giggled.

 

Sansa cleared her throat and all the women in the bedchamber fell silent. Jaime is in the middle of the bed on his smallcloth. He looks like a god. Brienne turned red when Jaime smiled at her and extends his arm so she can join him.

“Your Grace,” he smiles at Sansa. “… my wife.”

“All of you! Out!” Sansa commanded and everyone flee and closed the door.

“Ah, I hope you do not want to watch us, Sansa.” Jaime is teasing Brienne. “I’m still capable of pleasuring my lady wife.” He laughs when Brienne rolled her eyes.

“Of course, no Ser Jaime. I merely accompany Brienne here. I was afraid she will kill any man who gets within Oathkeeper’s length,” Sansa smile and reach for Brienne’s sword belt. Brienne allows Sansa to remove her sword and place it on a nearby table.

“Thank you, Sansa. I guess you already did your goodnight kiss, seeing the well-kissed lips of both of you and your crumpled skirt,” Jaime raised his eyebrows but smiling. Brienne froze. It was Sansa who rescued her.

“Yes, we did Ser Jaime. I hope you didn’t take it as offensive act,” Sansa smiles at the lion.

Brienne feels like the floor would open and swallow her alive. At least she pray it will. The lion and the wolf bearing their fangs in front of her is a bad way to start her night as a wife. If worst thing comes to physical blows, which she knows impossible, she will have to take a side. She’ll side Sansa surely because she can’t defend herself, but she is already a Lannister and vowed to honor her husband.

“Brienne? Are you well?” Jaime is standing close to her.

“Yes, yes. I think I am well. Oh, I am well…healthy!”

Jaime and Sansa laugh. Sansa reach for her clock and unclasp the pin. The heavy cloak falls with a thud on the floor. Sansa picks it up and placed on the table.

“You scared me earlier Brienne. I thought there would be blood bath on your wedding feast. So, may I have the honor to present you to your husband?” Sansa asks for her permission while holding on one of the laces of her tunic. Brienne nods.

Jaime moves to the bed and sits on the edge looking at his wife as the Wolf Queen removes his wife’s garb one by one. He must admit that it looks rather more arousing than him doing it. He starts stroking his cock against his smallcloth. It springs to life in an instant. Throbbing, asking to be released from its confinement.

Sansa removes Briennes tunic first. She caress her strong arms as Brienne slips out from her tunic, exposing her bound breasts. Sansa caress Brienne’s side, making slow movement going to the laces of her breaches. Jaime is holding so bad. He has never seen such a sight. He feels he is about to explode but he is not a green squire who can’t hold. Finally, Sansa rid of Brienne’s breaches. His muscled lady wife is staring at him, frowning.

“Ser Jaime, I present to you, your lady wife… Lady Brienne Lannister,” Sansa said in a proud voice. She noticed Jaime’s hard manhood but feigning she didn’t notice. “I believe it is your right to remove the remaining pieces,” Sansa said with a smile.

“Thank you, Sansa. Yes, I can do that.”

“I’ll leave you two to your bedding night,” Sansa turn her heels towards the close door. Brienne grabs her arm.

“Thank you, Sansa,” she said in a low voice. Sansa hugs her tightly and starts to cry. It alarmed Brienne who instantly kneel to soothe the sobbing Queen.

“Sa…Sansa?”

“Everything is well, Brienne.”

“But you are crying. Sansa, please do not cry.” Brienne doesn’t know what to do.

“Sansa, do you want to stay here for the night?” Brienne was shocked when Jaime spoke. He approach the two ladies and help Brienne lead Sansa on their bed. Sansa cried even harder.

Jaime picks up Brienne’s clothes on the floor and put them on the bed. He covered her almost naked body with her Lannister cloak.

“I don’t want to lose you, Brienne. You are my only family here. I am sorry,” Sansa speaks while crying. Jaime seems adept in calming sobbing queens than Brienne. He sat near Sansa and pushed her down to the bed gently. He stroke her red hair without saying a word. Minutes later Sansa stops crying. They noticed that she has fallen asleep.

 

“You can sleep here with her, Brienne. I’ll go out and look for Greatjon to tell him Sansa is here,” Jaime told her. Glancing around for his missing garb.

“Please Jaime, don’t leave me here. Sansa will wake up soon enough. This is our wedding night,” Brienne stands up and walks towards her husband.

“We can’t possibly fuck here knowing Sansa will wake up anytime. Unless you feel bold about it,” he chuckled and she pinch his side.

“Ow! I didn’t know you can do that. Starting to become a lady? You need not do that. I love you just the same.”

“If I punch you hard, Sansa will wake up,” she retorted and Jaime laugh earning him another pinch.

Jaime catches Brienne by the waist from behind. She suppress her ladylike squeal afraid to wake the Queen. Jaime pressed his body against her. She felt his hard manhood and she turn around to face him. He gives her a shy smile and kissed her on the lips. Brienne didn’t know there are many ways to kiss. Jaime’s lips are different from Sansa. His beard tickles the side of her mouth as he kisses her. He deepen the kiss, using his tongue to flick her own. He sucks her lower lip and she moan in pleasure.

“Shhh…don’t make a lot of noises. Sansa might wake up,” Jaime scolded her. They are both under her cloak now and Jaime is working on removing the material binding her breasts. He succeeded. He caressed her sides and brushed his calloused fingers against her nipples, sending pleasure on her belly. Jaime slowly tip her and guide her to the floor.  They continue kissing each other on the floor. Brienne laying on her back with the cloak beneath her. Jaime rids his smallcloth first then works on Brienne’s remaining fabric. He smiles seeing her naked as her name day.

She wanted to hide under the cloak, but Jaime kissed her again and again. Suddenly, Jaime stood up and she feels empty. She instantly panics. Perhaps Jaime realizes her ugliness and would flee. Her worry starts to vanish when she realize what Jaime is doing. He blows the candles one by one until only the hearth is the only source of light in the massive area. Jaime returns almost instantly after blowing the last candle out.

“In case Sansa wakes up, you won’t feel scandalize,” he whispered. She holds the back of his neck and pulls him towards her. He kisses and sucks her lips, her neck and her breasts. He licks and tease her hard nipples. She arches her body towards him while he is savoring the taste of her small breasts. She pulls his hair in pleasure.

Jaime moves further low kissing every inch of her body. When he sucked the nub, she lets out a moan and Jaime gripped her hip to warn her of her noise. She bites her lips instead with every lick and suck her husband does down there. She feels her body tensed when he inserts a finger inside.

“Gods, you are very tight,” he murmured. He starts moving his finger in a rhythm that’s sending her wild. Another finger joins and she feels a little stretched.

“Jaime… Jaime…” she moans low.

Jaime climbed on top of her and positions himself between her thighs. She feels the head of his cock teasing her entrance. He rubs it against her folds making her even wetter.

“This is going to hurt,” he whispered. She nods and he kissed her as he plunge inside. Brienne feels slight pain when the head inters, then he pulls it again and push right back in. It breaks a barrier inside and she felt pain more intense than the first.

“Breathe…tell me if it still hurts,” Jaime’s voice full of concern.

The pain subside almost instantly and Jaime starts to move in a rhythm as old as time. The pain disappeared and she feels rather uncomfortable with him inside her. Not long after, she feels nothing but pleasure. She starts moving with Jaime’s rhythm. Jaime’s thrust becomes erratic and Brienne is feeling something within her is bursting in pleasure. She moans loudly with her climax, after few thrusts Jaime grunts and she knows he is done. Jaime thrust few more times spilling his seed inside her.

Jaime slumped his body over Brienne after he came. His manhood still inside her and he feels his body starting to relax. He is glad for Brienne’s strong and muscular body that he is not worried that he will break her bones. Brienne’s heart beats loudly against her chest and he listens until it starts to beat normally. He’s manhood completely soft and out from her, he rolls to her side.

“I didn’t know our first bedding will be on the floor,” Brienne whispered.

“Well, if you weren’t too naïve not to notice my hidden intentions during those cold nights when we huddle together during our search for Sansa, we might had our first bedding on hard and cold ground,” he lets out a low laugh.

“I didn’t know back then.”

“You were so innocent. That’s why I love you.” Jaime moves closer to her and she moves her head to lean on his chest.

Brienne had slept with Jaime many times, but she never leaned on his chest. Her other hand hold him across his abdomen. She inhales his scent of sweat and sex. She chuckles.

“What? You’re laughing at what we did?” he asks and kisses her hair.

“It’s nothing, Jaime. It’s just… I forgot that Sansa is on the bed. She could have caught us.”

“She can join us if she wants,” his voice teasing. “I think I am still very good in pleasuring a woman since you forget your other love one.” He laughs.

“Your ego is as thick as the castle walls, old man…” she retorted.

“Ha! Old man? I have just proven you that I’m not. We can do it again so you’ll know that your lord husband is not yet old,” he starts kissing her again. She returns his kisses.

“Jaime? What happens now?” she asks between kisses.

“I don’t know.”

Jaime holds her tight keeping them warm. His familiar body pressed against her and soon sleep starts claiming her. She really don’t know what will happen now. As much as she loves her husband, she equally loves her Queen, who is softly snoring on the bed.

 


End file.
